To End Well
by Pouf Forayer
Summary: The spirits wanted balance, they wanted Amon. "Keep him alive or the Avatar cycle will end with you, girl."
1. Prologue

"_Mighty is God on high,_  
_Ruler of His people below;_  
_Swift and terrible is God on high,_  
_His mandate has many statues._  
_Heaven gives birth to the multitudes of the people,_  
_But its mandate cannot be counted upon._

_To begin well is common;_  
_**To end well is rare indeed**."_

_Shih Ching, "Mighty is God on High"_

* * *

_**oooo**  
_

* * *

**To End Well  
**_Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

Korra pressed the knife against his trachea.

"I don't feel sorry for you," she hissed, staring him dead in the eye. "Not one bit. Not one _damn_ bit. Monsters like you don't deserve sympathy."

Amon could only glare down at her. Just one move forward, just the tiniest, and he would be that much closer to a slit throat. Even speaking would be hazardous – not that he did much of that anyway. In all honesty, she was surprised _she_ hadn't flinched yet. Forcing him against the wall was terrifying enough, but holding him at knife point . . .

It had all happened so quickly.

Not that she was complaining.

Korra smiled darkly at her achievement, only continuing on with sheer willpower and adrenaline. Her common sense fled the moment she brandished the knife. So this was how power felt, thought Korra. This was how Amon must've felt every day of the revolution. It was nice.

A chuckle bubbled to her lips. Oh, it was hilarious how the great Amon, the man who struck fear into the heart of thousands of benders was now beneath the thumb of a teenage girl. Granted she was the Avatar, but still.

Confidently, Korra leaned in closer, rising on the balls of her feet. "Now, you're the weak one," she taunted. They were so close that his breath fanned on her face. So close that she saw his eyes darken from blue to black. And she was drawn in so much by that flicker of intensity that she didn't notice his hand creeping up behind her.

"What now, pal? Where's your big plan-"

Korra screamed as he yanked her ponytail back. Pain exploded at her scalp, and white stars burst behind her eyes. Amon grabbed her wrist and twisted, causing the knife to slip from her grip and clatter to the floor. He spun her about, took hold of both her arms, and slammed her against the wall, crushing her against the wood with his own body.

And then he was speaking to her, whispering in her ear.

"That was unwise."

.

.

.

* * *

**oooo**


	2. The Boy King

'_I'm sorry. _

_I cannot say it enough. _

_Writing this makes my heart ache, comrade. Truly. But you must know that this tragedy did not begin with me. It began with an angry little girl who thought far too much of herself. . .'_

* * *

**To End Well  
_Chapter One_  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra," said Tenzin.

And Korra swore that world was absolutely perfect in that moment. She'd never been as happy as she was right then, standing before her loved ones as an Avatar that they could finally be proud of. Everything was gold and bright as the sun set in the east. Never would she forget this feeling, not for as long as she lived.

The moment exploded into whiteness.

Fireworks went off inside her head, blinding her, and she vaguely noted that her knees had buckled beneath her as she felt someone reach into her and yank her from her body.

Everything was spinning, spinning, _spinning _before it all stopped abruptly.

There was the sensation of falling. Then there was the sensation of pain.

Korra hit the ground so hard that she bounced off it. Disoriented and aching, she rolled onto her stomach with a groan. "What the . . ."

Bird song tinkled all around her, but no matter how beautiful it was, it didn't sooth the nausea that lurched throughout her entire body. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Everything was blurry, blending together like a kaleidoscope.

Eventually, her vision steadied, and she realized that someone was looming above her. While her first instinct was to jump into a defensive position, she didn't quite think her body would appreciate that. So she settled with looking up with what she imagined was the most pitiful look ever. Korra followed cloth shoes up to the bright yellow and orange Air Nomad robes, to the trimmed beard, all the way to the frowning face of Avatar Aang.

"Hello, Avatar Korra," said Aang, leaning over with a knowing smile. "Rough trip?"

"Nghh."

"That bad, huh?"

Light trickled through the thick canopy above Aang's head. Last time she remembered, the sun was setting, and not at its very zenith. With a shake of her head and a revolt from her stomach, Korra lifted herself onto an elbow and looked around.

Gargantuan trees sprung in clusters around her, and giant pools of green water spilled forth, covering almost everything. Korra was surprised that she wasn't lying face down in a dingy water right about now. Not too far away, a sagely looking baboon sat cross-legged on a cluster of gnarled roots. He looked to be meditating . . . _wait, what?_ Korra did a double take. _This place is so weird. _

It was a marshland; that much she could tell. Though she didn't really know much about the marshlands, being cooped up her whole entire life in the Southern Water Tribe compound and all. The little she did know came from faded picture books and Katara's tales. Two stories she remembered in particular were about the Foggy Swamp Tribe in the Earth Kingdom, and the other was about the . . .

"Oh no," groaned Korra, flopping back onto her stomach.

It _would_ be during the happiest moment of her life that she got dragged into the _Spirit World. _Nothing, and literally nothing, good happened in the Spirit World. Not according to Katara, at least. Korra had heard about her predecessor's adventures – mostly about the dastardly face stealer named Koh.

Eventually, she knew she'd end up here, but when she was more prepared, and especially not right _now. _Aang couldn't have waited until she at least caught her breath? She'd just gotten out of damn war. It was only a week long war . . . but still.

Aang began to speak, but her head was so numb that she didn't quite understand what he was saying at first.

" –hink you would take it so badly. I'm sorry, I should've taken your spiritual . . . handicaps into consideration before I called you here," said Aang sheepishly as he scratched his head.

Korra tried to reply, but all that came out was a sluggish "mrghblerghWhat now?" Aang laughed and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully, and slowly sat up. Astonishingly, she did not puke everywhere. However, the headache rioted against the slight movement and her whole body thrummed in pain. "Ugh," she dropped her head into her hands.

"Just give it a moment," Aang said, still smiling. "It'll take you a bit to adjust to the Spirit World. Normally, the Avatar can transcend easily, but I guess since your connection is um, _rusty_, that it was pretty rough for you."

"You don't say," Korra muttered dryly as the pain finally began to ebb. She massaged her temples, "I feel like something the raccoon-cat dragged in."

"Try meditating more," suggested Aang as he pulled her to her feet. "But I'm sure Tenzin has already told you this."

"He did, but I was kinda busy with probending and . . stuff." Aang threw her a chiding look, but she only shrugged. "Probably should've listened to him. Guess I never expected to be ransacked from my body and thrown into the spirit world . . ."

Korra suddenly remembered the celebratory party that they were going to throw. She was so eager to return back to the mortal world and stuff her face with her mother's seal jerky and best her father at a spar, all the while showing off her home to her friends.

". . . why am I even here, Aang? I think I deserve a break."

Aang chuckled. "Funny. You're the Avatar. You'll hardly ever get a break. And I'm afraid you won't be getting one for a long time."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"C'mon," Aang said breezily, turning abruptly and walking north, "We have a meeting to catch." Korra almost missed how he glanced at her sadly before striding ahead. Almost.

"Meeting? What meeting? You forced me here for a stinkin' _meet_- _Hey_, wait up!"

_ooo_

They chattered about inane things as Aang guided her through the thick forest. In that time Korra learned that Tenzin stuttered as a child, that Aang was incredibly embarrassed by his huge memorial statue in Yue Bay, and that the former Fire Lord's favorite word was "honor" (much to his friends chagrin). Yet when Korra tried to ask him about the so called "meeting" she was to attend, he evaded the topic and switched effortlessly to another.

Korra didn't even realize she was being led around by the nose until they broke through tree line and stepped into a grassy clearing. Waiting in the center of the clearing was a panda busying itself with a stalk of bamboo. "Hei Bei," called Aang as he strode towards the Panda, reaching out to scratch it behind the ears, "meet Avatar Korra."

The Panda peeked out behind Aang and looked directly at Korra, its eyes far too intelligent for any animal. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, waving weakly. "Hey, Mr. Panda."

Aang stepped to the side as Hei Bei rose to its haunches. "Hei Bei will take you the rest of the way, Korra."

"You're not coming with me?"

Aang shook his head as he shuffled backwards. "Unfortunately, this is not something I can assist you with. I'll be near, though – but I'm afraid you'll have to face the council alone," he said solemnly. He stood at the edge of the clearing now, far away from her. Korra moved to follow, but Aang raised a hand. "Stay still."

Korra made a strangled noise. "What council? Is this some heeby-jeeby spirit world test or something! Stop walking away - It would help if you told me _something!_" She growled.

He sighed and only pointed in front of her. Korra followed slowly.

The adorable little panda from earlier had been replaced by a monstrous black and white beast. Its mouth hung open like an endless cavern, and its teeth, as large and as thick as her arm, dripped with saliva. Korra staggered backwards, almost tripping. She quickly regained her footing and moved into a fighting stance.

"Don't Korra!" Shouted Aang from the side. "Just go with it!"

Warily, she glanced between the two. She lowered her arms just a bit as the monster approached tentatively. "What's going on!" She yelled back, panicking, not taking her eyes off the creature.

"He is your _guide!" _

Large flecks of light began to gather in the center of Hei Bei's mouth, congealing together until it formed a glowing, solid ball. Steadily, the ball grew larger and larger until it seemed at its breaking point. It pulsed – and then it burst. Hei Bei roared as the light surged forward.

_What the hell! _Thought Korra frantically as she punched out, fire sparking from her knuckles. Flames met the light, and the light won.

Screaming, Korra threw her arms in front of her and shut her eyes tightly as she was devoured.

.

.

.

Surprisingly, she wasn't dead when she opened her eyes again.

She blinked owlishly for a moment and began to pat her body, making doubly sure that her limbs were still intact. "Leg, arm, okay, I'm okay," she said breathlessly. There was a snort behind her and Korra whirled around. It was Hei Bei, gnawing stolidly on a bamboo shoot and looking at her as if she was the world's biggest idiot.

"_You!" _Korra jutted a finger into his blank face."You could've given me a heads up or something! Bad panda!" Hei Bei only grunted. "Ugh, whatever! Where the hell did you even bring me?"

Korra stood in the center of an impossibly large hall. Blank white walls stretched upwards forever and thick, gray clouds blanketed the floor. "Eh . . ." she muttered, not too sure how she felt about not being able to see her feet beneath the stuff. However, that was quickly forgotten. "Oh my-"

At the end of the hall was a door. Korra was sure that it was the largest door to ever be created. It looked to be made from solid gold, and glinted seductively at her. "Ohh, it's so . . . _shiny._" Korra gingerly walked towards it, stepping lightly on the cloud floor. It was so wide that ten sky bison could lay nose to tail against it and still not reach the edge of the doorway, and so tall that it rivaled the mountains of the Earth Nation. Intricate designs were carved into the gold, all of it in languages and symbols that she had never seen before.

Korra stopped and looked behind her. "Hey, Mr. Panda. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Hei Bei simply looked at her, somehow managing to look annoyed.

"Well, excuse me for being confused!" Korra shot the bear a dirty look of her own. "It's not like I'm getting much information here."

Hei Bei grunted before spitting the leafy shoot from its mouth. Korra watched as it disappeared beneath the clouds. Hei Bei rose to its haunches and began to stride towards the giant gold door, making small, irritated noises the entire way. Korra was sure it was cursing at her in spirit-bear language. Nonetheless, she allowed him to pass her and followed a safe distance behind, all the while gaping at the unnaturally large door.

"That's a lot of gold," she muttered. They were now just a few feet away, and Korra saw that she did recognize a few of the inscriptions in the door. At the very bottom, and incredibly small, was the official symbol of the Southern Water Tribe, and inscribed just an inch away from it was the sigil of the Royal Fire Nation family. It seemed ironic that two of the most important images in her world were nothing but miniscule etchings at the bottom of a door in the Spirit World.

Hei Bei let out a bellow, effectively startling her. Korra jumped back from the door, not realizing that she had been so close to it in the first place. Confused, she looked at her guide who only nodded back at the door. It was opening.

Korra took several haphazard steps back as the gargantuan doors began to creak open, moving fluidly across the cloud-floor despite its seeming heft. White light – Korra was beginning to get sick of white light – spilled from the crack, so bright that she was forced to shield her eyes.

Finally, the doors slammed against the walls so hard that it sent vibrations thundering down the hall. Korra stared up in shock, still shielding her eyes. She glanced towards Hei Bei, who was barely visible in the light, but otherwise unaffected.

Korra praised the Spirits once the light slowly began to fade. However, the more it receded, the more Korra heard chatter. The talking became louder and more boisterous as the light vanished. When it completely faded out, Korra was shocked to find that just beyond the door were a multitude of odd looking creatures who bustled to and fro across what looked to be a throne room – a godly throne room.

There were no walls in the room. Instead, the intricate ceiling was supported by huge, carved columns, exposing the room to the world outside. Sunset colored clouds continued forever outside the room, and a gentle breeze swirled in and about, rustling huge, silken banners that draped beside an elegant marble throne.

For the umpteenth time that day, Korra was speechless.

Hei Bei growled behind her again. Korra ignored him, too caught up in the strangeness of the spirit world to care. It wasn't until he was nudging her forward that she snapped out of her reverie. Cautiously, Korra pushed away from her guide and tip toed over the threshold and into the throne room of weird.

All talking abruptly stopped as hundreds of heads turned towards her.

Korra squeaked.

Hei Bei nudged her again, flicked his ears, and nodded curtly towards the throne at the end of the hall.

_Oh, _she thought, _so I guess I'm meeting the guy in charge. That's fine, nothing to be scared of. _

Her stomach churned.

Steeling herself, she began to tread down the long gold carpet that led directly to the white throne. It sat on a dais high above all the creatures, and seemed to emanate importance. Korra stared straight ahead, afraid that if she looked at any one of the spirits that she might just turn around and bolt; keep running until she hit the real world.

Instead, the spirits moved out of her way as a reverent hush settled over them. From the corner of her eye she could see the majority of them staring, making gestures, whispering behind hands and decorative fans.

"Looks like the _great_ Avatar has arrived," said one of the spirits sardonically.

Korra side-eyed the speaker. The spirit look like a rhino-gator, wearing strings upon strings of jade around its long, scaly neck. Korra clenched her fist, and with a good amount of patience managed to ignore the spirit and marched forward until she stood directly before the dais.

She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. It didn't help that all of the spirits were drilling holes into her back. Tenzin's voice echoed in her head – "Patience, Korra," he said. Korra repeated his words over and over. Unfortunately, her fuse shortened with each passing second as she felt the looks become more intense. Korra looked straight ahead at the throne, attempting to disregard it all. She was doing a fine job of not becoming exponentially violent too, until she heard: "She looks weak."

She turned on them, teeth bared. "Which one of you said I was weak," she snarled into the direction she heard the insult, cracking her knuckles. "I'll show you weak."

Dozens looked back at her, some looked appalled, while others looked amused. It made Korra inordinately furious that they had the gall to laugh at _her – _the _Avatar. _Oh, she would show them something funny all right – wait, patience.

She needed patience.

This was the spirit world, she reluctantly reminded herself, and not some random restaurant where she could pick a fight without any real consequences**. **Huffing, she closed her eyes and forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths. Violence solved nothing, but it would've made her feel a whole lot better. _Just picture punching Tahno in the face . . . _

When she opened her eyes again all the spirits were on their knees, foreheads pressed flat against the marble. Even Hei Bei was kneeling. Panicked, Korra whipped back around. A small, almost pixie like being sat in the throne, looking down at her.

Without another thought, Korra unceremoniously dropped to her knees and slid into a crude, formal bow. In her defense, she didn't have much practice in bowing. Most of the time people just bowed to her_. _

_So this is the boss, _she thought, sneaking a peek. _It's small . . . _

The little ruler was no bigger than Meelo, and was ridiculously outsized by the throne it sat cross-legged in. It looked just like a human child, save for its blue hands and feet, and of course its . . . Korra wasn't even sure if she could call it head. Sitting on the ruler's shoulders was a massive lion-turtle head made entirely of wood. If that wasn't odd enough, the head dwarfed the rest of the ruler's body in comparison.

The ruler cocked its large head and looked her directly at her. Korra's eyes shot back to the ground. If her heart hadn't been racing before, it was now. _Maybe I'm just dreaming, _Korra thought, a little bit flustered. _There's no way I could actually be facing my maker right now. _

'_**I am not your maker, little one.' **_

Korra jumped at the voice inside her head. It was old sounding, and deep, and utterly terrifying.

'_**I am the child of your maker. I am Lord of the Heavens, Emperor Shangdi.' **_

Normally, she would've met any lord's gaze head on, but . . . well, she didn't feel all that confident before a spirit who had just proclaimed himself ruler of the heavens and whose father had created the universe. So she said nothing and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

'_**You may all rise, my friends,' **_said the Emperor kindly, his voice reverberating throughout the room, though his wooden head remained completely still. Korra briefly wondered how he managed to speak without a moving mouth, but then she remembered he was a demi-god and could probably do anything he wanted. Slowly, all the spirits stood and Korra quickly followed suit. When all in attendance were standing the Emperor began once more, _**'You may present your case, Koh.' **_

Korra inhaled sharply. Who thought it was a good idea to let a face-stealer out in front of a crowd? Not too keen on getting her precious face snatched, Korra bit the inside of her cheek and forced her muscles to relax until she was completely devoid of emotion – just as Katara said Aang had to be on his visit to Koh's realm.

"Thank you, your majesty," came a polite (overly so, if you asked Korra) voice from just behind the dais. A centipede-like creature slinked into sight, bowed lowed before the Emperor before rising and facing the audience. It donned a disturbing Noh mask, one with lips the color of blood.

"My fellow spirits, forgive me for calling this assembly so suddenly – but I assure you, it was for sound reason. Only the most important beings in the spirit world have been gathered today, as well as the mortal Avatar." He looked at her, but Korra avoided his beady black eyes and focused on the stripes of his mask instead. Suddenly, the mask withdrew and the face of a mandrill burst forth. Korra flinched back, but immediately realized her mistake. _He's going to take my face, _she thought, horrified, ruining her chances even more as her mouth dropped open in terror.

Koh chuckled.

"My reputation precedes me then. How . . . unfortunate," Koh smiled cruelly. Korra bit her lip, running through possible defenses one could use against – wait, how the hell did you even fight a spirit? "Do not worry yourself, girl," interjected Koh, coolly looking her up and down. "I will not take your face. Not yet."

The threat lingered in the air.

"Enough, Koh. Your childish tactics are unnecessary here, as well as uncouth in our lord's presence," came a cultured sounding voice. Korra followed the crowd's gazes across the room to where two spirits made their way through the spirits. Leading the way was an agitated, overgrown owl, and just behind him was a disconcerted looking Aang.

Both the owl and her predecessor climbed up the dais. Aang tossed her a reassured smile as he passed. It helped a bit, but not too much. Korra took it, though, pocketed away and told herself not to quiver in front of the Spirit World's elite. She was strong dammit, and whatever they threw at her she could take and then some.

"Well, well, Wan Shi Tong. I am quite shocked that you are here, _friend. _You spend far too much time in that sunken library of yours," hissed Koh. Korra glanced between the two as the atmosphere became charged with animosity.

"I was personally invited by the Emperor himself," said Wan Shi Tong curtly. Said Emperor looked on, wooden face still neutrally set.

"Ah, of course. And you've chosen to oppose me, then?"

Wan Shi Tong leveled Koh with a glare, "Not exactly."

"Good." Koh turned to Aang, "What about you, Avatar Aang? Are you here against me?"

Aang said nothing for a long moment. He seemed to be thinking, but Korra caught when he quickly glanced at her. "I am here for the good of the world," he said finally with conviction.

"How noble, I am glad to have you beside me today," said Koh irritably. "Now if you don't mind . . ." He turned back onto the crowd and opened his arms wide before bellowing, "As I was saying, we have gathered today for an important occurrence: the Judgment of Avatar Korra."

Korra blinked. " . . . What."

Koh ignored her and continued. "I, as well as many of you, have noticed that the mortal realm is sinking further and further into peril and disaster. Each day we watch the humans battle each other, kill each other, destroy all that we have worked to accomplish with the very gift we have bestowed upon them. That gift being the ability to bend the elements. Although many of us no longer inhabit that realm, there is still great deal that we care about. Am I correct, friends?"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the assembly.

"And of course, when this kind gift was first given to the humans by the great Emperor Shangdi, it was known that there was possibility that chaos could occur. It was hope that it wouldn't, but still the chance was still there. Thus, the Avatar was born – the very spirit of the World incarnated into one fragile, small, human body. The Avatar was supposed to be a keeper of balance and peace in the mortal world, a guardian for humans, as well as the spirits who dwelled there and here. For generations upon generation, the Avatar was effective. Until one day I realized that as humanity eroded in honor, so did the Avatar."

Korra clenched her fist. She was plenty honorable.

"My friends, I'm sure all of you have seen how far the mortal realm has fallen. Lawlessness runs rampant, and it is perpetrated by benders. Yet no one stands against these tyrants. Why, you ask? Because the strongest force on the planet, the Avatar, is siding with those who destroy and kill instead of doing what she was meant to – to protect all!"

"_Hey!" _Korra snapped. "_How the hell do you fig-"_

"Silence_, _girl!" Koh whipped around on her, face shifting to a snarling bear.

Admittedly, she did flinch, but she wasn't frightened enough to let this vain spirit bad mouth her. Especially when she'd just come out of a war, and lost her bending attempting to maintain the freaking balance he was wailing on about. Korra was completely prepared to start an all out yelling match with Koh when she caught Aang's eye.

'_Stop,' _he mouthed. _'Calm down!' _

Small, strangled noises escaped her throat as she went through a myriad of expressions before finally settling on resignation. _Fine_, she thought mutinously. She would stay quiet for now. Korra bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of colorful ways to bend the centipede creep into submission later.

"Good little Avatar," cooed Koh condescendingly. His face switched back to the creepy Noh mask.

'_I so want to punch you in the face,' _is what Korra hoped to convey as she narrowed her eyes at him. Koh only chuckled.

"So, you have all been gathered here on this day to take a vote; A vote on whether or not to destroy our supposed protector of the earth. Now, my friends, the only way to maintain balance in the mortal realm is to rid the world of the Avatar. Forever."

Korra's jaw dropped open. There were no words. Did they really think – No, were they stupid enough to . . .

Then thunderous applause erupted. Korra wildly looked around, absolutely flabbergasted at the cheering spirits. And then her heart began to swell with fear. She was going to have her bending taken away again. No, no, she couldn't go back. It took all her strength to not start hyperventilating on the spot.

Koh watched her with a small smile, giving a small bow as he returned to his spot just before the throne. The crowd finally quieted when the owl, Wan Shi Tong, and Aang stepped forward.

Wan Shi Tong surveyed the assembly coolly. "I am one who knows 10,000 things. I know all that is right, and I know all that is wrong. Knowledge is my forte, and in my knowledge I know that Koh is wrong," he said loudly.

Koh huffed indignantly.

"What he suggests would not help the mortal realm, but destroy it." Wan Shi Tong began to pace the stage, meeting the eyes of the crowd. "He says that the scales of the world have been completely obliterated with the irresponsibility of the Avatar. I disagree. Balance is still kept in the mortal world, though barely. However, to take away the Avatar would upset this fragile balance completely."

"You worry about the oppression against non-benders now. Ha! Just wait until you take away the Avatar – she is the only thing standing from all out civil war between the two factions. And in that war the benders _will _win. Blood _will_ be shed, and everything we consider precious in that world _will_ be destroyed."

All eyes were on him, listening intently. Korra however was momentarily sucked back into her memories. She'd seen firsthand how close to the brink of chaos people had been during the Purge of Republic City. Hell, she didn't think she could ever forget it.

"At the moment the scales still stand, they are just . . . uneven," said Wan Shi Tong diplomatically. "The weight is simply unbalanced. Yet, that can be easily changed. To simply even the scales once more, all one would have to do is balance the two factions. We must give equal power to both sides."

"_AND _how do you propose we do that," interjected Koh waspishly.

Wan Shi Tong turned to her. Korra gulped.

He said lowly, "We give the non-benders a leader. We give them Amon."

There was a collective gasp from the assembly's part, and a shriek of outrage from Korra. "_**What!" **_She spluttered. Here she was thinking that they were out to help her, not bring back her worst nightmare.

The owl was completely indifferent to the scandalized outburst. Instead, he continued to speak directly to her.

"You have failed in your sole duty, Avatar Korra, and there is only one way to counteract this – Amon, formerly known as Noatak of the Northern Water Tribe, must seal the gap between benders and non-benders and bring balance to world once more."

He paused.

" And _you _must be the one to ensure his success."

" . . . Are you fucking kidding me," said Korra flatly.

Affronted gasps were heard from all around the room, but Korra ignored them. She had no time for stupid, prissy spirits, not with the growing pressure building in her head. Her blood raced in her veins, and she was sure that her face had shifted through eight shades of red by now. Adrenaline and pure anger were her masters now, and Korra had no problem letting them take control.

Korra shook her head incredulously. "Saying I even knew where to find Amon, who's to say that the guy won't bloodbend me on the spot? Oh, And I'm pretty sure if he had another chance he'd, I don't know, _kill me. _He's not the _nicest freaking guy in the world!" _

Wan Shi Tong took a step down on the dais and said, "I've been in the mortal realm for a centuries, and with each passing decade, the humans grow more and more out of balance. Amon is the only foreseeable solution. By bringing the conflict between benders and non-benders to end, the world can once again find peace."

Korra snapped.

"_HE'S A __**TERRORIST**__!"_

"To benders, yes," continued Wan Shi Tong calmly, "but to non-benders he is a hope. I'm sure those who cannot bend would consider _you_ a terrorist, child." He then turned to Aang, who up to this point had yet to say a word. "What do you have to say on the matter, Avatar Aang?"

Aang did not hesitate: "Amon must be returned to the world to maintain balance."

Korra was now completely flabbergasted. ". . . Aang! But _why! _You've seen what he's done! It's my job, _**mine**_," she beat her chest, "as the Avatar to save the world, not some – some _liar!" _

"Listen, Korra. I understand," Aang said soothingly (though it just made Korra want to punch him), "but the world has arrived at a time where the Avatar is no longer enough. Every day I watch the mortal world from here, and all I see are the tragedies being done against non-benders by benders. I know you don't agree-"

"Damn straight!" she shouted.

"- but it is necessary. We are trying to do what's best with the world. This is the better option. Trust me, Korra."

"_Yeah_! And what are the other options then? Because any one of them would be a hell of a lot better than letting _Amon_ take the reins."

Koh piped up, "We can just kill you."

Momentarily, Korra forgot her fear of him and bared her teeth.

Wan Shi Tong intervened just as Korra took a threatening step forward, "It is either this or ridding the world of the Avatar completely, child."

Korra blanched. Death did not sound like a good option.

"Can I have some time think over this?" said Korra quietly, suddenly struck by how serious the situation was. Any world without Amon was a better world - Avatar or not. However, she did like being alive and hoped to stay that way for as long as possible.

"No," said Koh viciously. "It is not your choice to make, but ours, little Avatar."

Korra turned away from him, feeling sick. She faced the assembly, and dozens of stares met her own. She wasn't quite sure how to gauge them – many of them didn't even have faces – but could feel the air in the room. It felt a lot like Amon's final equalist rally. No matter how much she had screamed the truth at his supporters, they were still set against not trusting her. To them, she was the wrong one. The only difference this time was that it was spirits instead of non-benders.

_I just can't do anything right, can I? _

Tears gathered in her eyes, but Korra quickly wiped them away. She said nothing and reluctantly yielded. Koh let out a bark of laughter. Korra flushed in humiliation. Aang stepped down from the dais and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she curtly pulled away. He was a traitor as far as she was concerned.

"We will vote now," said Koh in a slow drawl, walking forth. "All in favor of my _far _better suggestion, raise your hand."

Several hands, paws, and claws shot into the air. They remained there as Koh counted them off, "One . . . five . . . eleven . . fifteen . . eighteen. Eighteen in favor for doing away with the Avatar. That looks to be a fine number, does it not, Wan Shi Tong?" Koh smiled deviously at the owl.

Korra was about to have heart attack, though neither of the spirits seemed to care, busy with staring each other down. Apparently, the only person who cared about her welfare in this room was herself.

"Hmph. Step aside, thief," said Wan Shi Tong finally. "You are all wise and ancient souls so do not be fooled by Koh's ploy. He is known throughout all realms as a liar and a deceiver."

Koh sniffed, "How rude."

"Please understand that in order for balance to be kept in both our realm and the mortal one, that the Avatar must remain." Wan Shi Tong nodded respectfully before stepping back. Hands tentatively began to rise, and Korra counted them one by one. Eighteen votes.

"Count them again, owl," hissed Koh.

"I've counted enough," Wan Shi Tong shot back. "It is even. The final decision resides with his highness."

All eyes turned to the tiny ruler. Korra thought it was strange that her fate lied with a diminutive demi-god with blue skin and a head far too large for his body. He was as small as a toddler, swallowed in bright swaths of clothing in an outlandish style that Korra couldn't even place. He was an odd looking god. Nonetheless, her heart pounded in her chest as she awaited her verdict.

'**Wan Shi Tong of Ten Thousand Things, and Koh of a Thousand Faces, you have both spoken truth on this day. The mortal realm is in a fragile state, unbalanced, and crumbling and action must be taken.'**

Emperor Shangdi turned to her then, face as still as stone. '**I have watched you Avatar Korra. I have seen your downfalls, your failures. Countless times you have abused the privilege that your bending allows you – and in times that you were needed most, you simply ignored the call. You are **_**not **_**the Avatar the world deserves . . .'**

Hundreds of ways to apologize flitted through Korra's mind. But not a single one slipped out of her mouth, unlike the tears that fell freely down her face. _Please, _she thought, _I'll do anything. _ She glanced beside her, Wan Shi Tong looked disappointed, but Aang looked absolutely devastated. Predictably, Koh was smiling.

_**'However**_**, you are still a child. An impetuous and spoiled child, yet a child who has attempted to outgrow her flaws. Perhaps you are not the Avatar the world deserves now, but that does not mean you cannot become one. Yes, you have failed, but you have also risen . . . And that is why I will allow the Avatar Cycle to continue for the time being.'**

Korra's head snapped up just as Koh let out an outraged gasp. Whispers sprung up all around her and the assembly buzzed with excitement. Korra, on the other hand, simply felt relieved. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"Your majesty!" Shouted Koh, approaching the emperor angrily. "This is not-"

'**Quiet****!'**

And just like that, the entire room became deadly silent.

'**Koh, I understand you have doubts concerning my decision. We shall speak later.' **Koh, still scowling, bowed quickly and stepped back beside a smirking Wan Shi Tong. The Emperor turned back to Korra, '**And you, Avatar, will do all in your power to protect the man known as Amon.' **

She must've looked like a fish with her mouth gaping open and close. Fire curled in her throat, but she didn't dare speak. A pissed off demi-god would not help her cause at all.

'**Avatar Aang will aid you on your quest. It is up to you, girl, to protect Amon at all costs. If you truly love your bending, and your status, and your world then you will find a way to overcome your hatred. If not . . . well, you are aware of the consequences. You will have **_**one **_**chance, Avatar. Make do.'**

And much to her chagrin, everything went white. Again.

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

She woke knowing two things:

**A)** The spirit world sucked  
**B) **Bolin really needed to get out of her face

"Hey, kinda need some space here," she mumbled heatedly. Bolin backed up hastily, looking perturbed at the furious glint in her eyes. Korra gave him no explanation as she sprung to her feet and snarled, "_Tenzin!" _

Everyone in the vicinity jumped, including Tenzin. He stood barely ten feet away with Master Katara, eying Korra warily as she stomped down the steps and towards him.

"Korra," he said, rounding on her, "I'm glad you are awake. Your trip to the spirit world went well, I hope."

She didn't even bother to ask how he knew she was there. "It went . . . well," she lowered her voice conspiratorially and leaned in. "Look, we need to talk."

"Yes, yes, of course," he said concernedly. "Are you all right?"

She looked at him, but didn't answer.

Korra didn't miss the suspicious glances cast her way as the group trekked back to the compound. Surprisingly, no one asked her of her trip. It was probably because she looked so angry that she could kick Pabu in the face. Said fire-ferret kept his distance and rode on the tip of Naga's nose.

It was dark by the time Korra managed to get Tenzin alone. Her friends and family had taken to celebrating the victory of the war, as well as the victory of Korra. She, however, sat beside the wall, thinking dark thoughts before finally getting sick of it all and plucking Tenzin from his food and dragging him to the connected dining room. No one seemed to notice, too busy having a good time.

_ooo_

Korra told Tenzin everything.

Everything except that little tidbit where she had to keep Amon alive.

Now, Tenzin was the most patient and caring man that Korra had ever met, however, even he would go after Amon with a vengeance. Korra supposed it was a testament to Amon's unpopularity - even a complete pacifist like Tenzin wanted the man dead. And that wasn't an assumption; Korra had actually heard him in a rage after the showdown at Amon's final rally. Apparently, kidnapping a man's children, wife, and new born baby didn't earn you brownie points.

Normally, she wouldn't have had any problem confiding in her mentor, but the situation was anything but normal. Korra had yet to make up her mind about protecting Amon, but she still wanted to leave the option open and obstacle free. Said obstacle being an airbender father with a personal vendetta against her probable protectee.

So she kept it to herself, skirting around Emperor Shangdi's requirement. Instead, she told him that the spirits wanted her to travel to different cities to see the true imbalances of the world or some crap like that. It wasn't a very good excuse, but then again she did make it up in five minutes. Her rant was convincing enough, though. She was still _very _angry that the spirits thought she was a lousy Avatar.

Yet Tenzin managed to piss her off about the whole thing, too, despite not knowing the entire story.

"Perhaps you should heed their warning, Korra."

. . .

It took a moment for her face to become completely red.

"_What." _

"Now, Korra, you have to understand that this is not only about you. It's about the balance of the world, and I'm afraid to say that if this is the only way for the spirits to right our world, then you must yield."

"I'm. The. _Avatar." _She said slowly, as if it was an explanation for everything.

Tenzin clearly did not think so, and instead looked at her as if she were a spoiled child. Korra was really beginning to hate that look. Not only did she get it from him, but she got it from nearly every person older than her. She knew that she had a lot of responsibility, but no one took into consideration that she _was _trying her best to be a good Avatar. But it was always easy to blame her, to criticize her . . .

A vision flashed into her head.

.

.

.

She was floating above the ocean. The sea was so calm, so flat that it was eerie. No waves crashing, no seagulls cawing. Just a simple silence as the water lulled back and forth beneath the full moon.

"_Look, Korra," _said a gentle voice from beside her.

Aang.

He was translucent and pale, but even then the gray of his eyes stood out starkly. They were angry, disappointed, but still gentle. She could understand the gentleness (Aang was always gentle), but she did not understand why he looked at her so . . . sadly. "_Look, Korra," _he repeated again, this time pointing to his right.

At first, she saw nothing, just the simple ocean, bathed in moonlight. And then her eye caught it – a bulky thing, way far off at the very edge of the sea. It looked to be a man, but she couldn't tell from so far away –

Suddenly, she was swept across the miles of the sea until she abruptly stopped directly in front of the figure. Aang was nowhere to be seen now, and Korra was left alone with this pale man in the middle of the ocean.

She leaned in close, but his entire face was covered by his sopping, tattered hood. "He looks fine to me . . ." muttered Korra as she reached to pull the fabric away from his face. Instead, her hand slipped straight through him. She wrenched it back. _This is a vision, _she reminded herself, and a bit embarrassed that she had even tried to touch him.

"_He doesn't have much time left," _said Aang thoughtfully, though he was still out of sight. His voice echoed irritatingly around her.

Korra stared at his body dispassionately. She noticed that his fingers were blue, almost purple, and the skins of his hands were so pale that they rivaled the moon. ". . .and why should I help him?" The words sounded colder than she meant them to be.

"**Because it is your duty,**" admonished Aang, and Korra could actually feel his anger.

In a blink of an eye, Korra was slammed back into her own body.

She blinked, disoriented, and was once again greeted with a face far too close to her own. Tenzin looked on worriedly and quietly asked, "Again?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing at her head. " . . . I think your dad's mad at me." _I'm mad at him too. _

Tenzin snorted as he handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Why, you could make a boulder lose its patience. You're the most stubborn person that I know."

"Even more stubborn than the chief?"

"Even more than Lin." _That _was saying something. Korra cringed into her cup. Thankfully, Tenzin remained silent, obviously mulling over something intensely in his head. Korra drank her tea in needy gulps, desperate for any sort of comfort. It must've been something that Katara had brewed because she instantly felt her headache begin to ebb.

"You have to listen to them," Tenzin said finally.

Korra sighed. "It's not that easy," she said, setting her cup on the table and staring into it blankly. Amon's mask glared back up at her in the form of tea dredges. For her to care for him was like asking a beaver-pig to fly. Impossible. And it's not that she wanted to deliberately piss of the spirits, but if she did as they said . . .

"Are you all right, Korra?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. _If I take Amon in, then I'll be the one to end him. _

" . . . do you think it would hard for me to kill someone?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think you're capable of that Korra," said Tenzin immediately, alarmed.

"But I am. I really am, Tenzin. . . And it scares me. I could really kill this person." Tenzin gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher. "But there's only one person," she added hastily.

"Where is this coming from? Killing? Korra, you are not that type of person."

_Oh, but I am. _

They were quiet for a long moment. Korra wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but she was mulling over the fact that she felt no guilt about wanting to kill Amon. None whatsoever. She wasn't sure if that made her a bad person, even after learning about Amon's terrible past – but she didn't really care either. All she knew for sure was that she _hated _Amon. Tenzin broke the silence, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"You have to at least try, Korra."

It took a second for Korra to process that he was talking about her fake journey around the world.

"B-but I ca-"

"Stop, Korra. I have learned many things from my father, and one of them was that the Avatar must separate themselves from their wants and needs to uphold what is right. And although I don't necessarily agree with the spirits in sending you across the globe, I don't mistrust them. It's up to _you_ to go beyond your personal feelings, to do your duty and restore peace in the world."

Korra bit her lip as she fiddled with the cup. If only he knew . . .

Even if he didn't fully realize what he was advising her to do, Tenzin was still right. He was _always _right, annoyingly enough. However, there was a side to her screaming to turn and run away, reminding her that even being in the same vicinity as Amon made her tremble. Yet the other side of her was viciously clawing at her conscience, telling her that she needed to grow up and evolve into something more.

Into an Avatar the world deserved.

"Y-yeah," she said finally, though unhappily. "I have to try."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

So this is my newest project. If you've read any of my other work then you would know that I usually write one-shots. _Short _one-shots. Meaning that this** CHAPTER ALMOST KILLED ME!**

No, seriously, I almost died. Christ. When I write I have to go over a chapter at least three times until I'm satisfied, meaning that I re-wrote this one about eight times . . . I can't even. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Also, those of you who read this when I first published it may have noticed that I changed the prologue. Not that it really matters all that much, but it just felt like the previous edition of that chapter revealed more than I wanted it to.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Mother, Mother

_'The spirits gave her one condition and one condition only, you see. The rumors you heard of her valor are untrue, comrade. There was no kindness in her heart when she traveled across the seas - only pure selfishness and pride. _

_That your followers believe otherwise is amusing.'_

* * *

**To End Well  
_Chapter Two_  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Amon regretted exactly seven things in his life.

Four were unnecessary deaths.

Two were broken promises.

And one . . . One was forgetting what his mother looked like.

He was thirty-nine when he realized that he could no longer picture her face clearly. At first, he paid it no mind, far too occupied with driving a revolution. Yet the days passed and he found himself finding his mother in every little thing – from the braided hair of passing women to the pungent smell of turtle seal meat sold in the Water Tribe district.

Remembrance steadily chipped away at his barriers. Guilt that had been packed away for decades slipped through the cracks and slinked into the pit of his stomach, settling there like a tumor. Amon convinced himself that he could withstand the childish shame his memories bombarded him with.

_How could I have just left her? _He asked himself in the drowsy moments just before sleep. Nightmares plagued him, and questions that he'd purposefully neglected to answer for decades sprung up with a vengeance.

There is no greater shame then forgetting the face of the woman who birthed you, Amon decided one night. For punishment, he laid on his bed and allowed the painful thoughts to freely flow into his mind. _One failure . . . two failure . . . three failure. _

With the bad came the good.

He remembered the small, exact things that his mind managed to dredge up. Like, how she had dimples that she passed on to Tarrlok. Or that she one time burnt the fish so badly that even its heart was charred black (somehow father managed to eat it with a straight face). Or that she smelt like the black berries and leather and smoke. And, of course, her crooked, but warm smile.

His mother was no beauty, but she lit the room like no other.

And still he could not remember how she exactly looked.

Pieces of his past fluttered haphazardly through his mind, and when he tried to grab hold of them to link them together, all he conjured was a blur. That's when it truly became a legitimate problem.

Thankfully, his followers did not notice anything amiss in the days that followed. They did not see their leader crumble into the dust of his own mind, and they said nothing if they did.

It got to the point where he was trying to find his mother's smile in an assembly's crowd of thousands.

Sometimes, it didn't bother him all that much.

Other times, it made him want to scream.

One time, he actually did.

It had been a bad night. A bad month, actually. That _damned _girl had wormed her way into his thoughts again, pricking him like an angry wasp. The Avatar's existence in his interior life was just insistent as his mother's, if not more so.

How the girl unknowingly tortured him. She needed to be purged based on that alone.

Amon's mother frowned at him from the corner of his mind that wasn't Avatar Korra infested. Eska of the Northern Water Tribe would have been the last to approve of her sons thoughts and actions.

_I am no longer her son, _he thought forlornly. The idea didn't strike particularly well with Amon and he found himself pacing his room. All of his failures compounded into those few, precious minutes of silence – bloodbending, Tarrlok, Mother, Father, Revolution, Avatar.

Avatar.

_Always _the Avatar.

Another of his greatest regrets, perhaps number eight, he mused. Right next to his mother.

His palms bled from clenching his fist too hard, and a thousand voices screamed at him in a flurry of pain, rage, and grief. For a moment, his heart stuttered, and Amon actually thought he might pass out. Clumsily, he leant against the wall and tried to clear his mind. The voices continued to scream. Mad, he was going absolutely mad. Then, his mother's soft voice rose from the cacophony and began to speak to him from the past.

"_Noatak, you're covered in mud! No, no, no, you march straight back out and clean your boots, young man!" _

"_Be careful with your brother, make sure not to hurt him." _

"_You're worrying me, Noatak. You seem so . . . distant." _

Amon punched the wall, and it dented beneath his fist. It should've hurt, but it didn't, not with the mental agony coursing through him. So many things he'd done wrong. So many things he couldn't change. It was overwhelming. Amon let out a strangled yell as he beat the wall again.

Again and again he punched the wall, until he knuckles began to bleed, and he still continued on. It was a great loss of self-control on his part, but he couldn't stop. He only did when the voices finally began to ebb away. Amon stared at the bloody hole in the wall, breath ragged.

"I am failing," he had said through gritted teeth. " . . . I cannot fail. I will make my amends, mother."

And with years of self-discipline, he straightened and composed himself. Quietly, he retrieved bandages from the drawer in his desk and began to wrap his bleeding fist. He glanced at the hole on the wall, and briefly considered having it plastered it over. No, he decided finally. He needed to remember his promise to his mother. He would not fail this time.

The Lieutenant did not notice the wall, and if he did he said nothing.

Months passed.

Amon captured Tarrlok simply to protect him from the hell that would come. That' s what mother would've wanted.

He fell, and the Avatar rose.

He fled.

There had been ocean before him, his brother beside him, and endless hope surrounding them both.

The smell of gasoline.

Then there was searing heat and pain.

. . . and, finally, there was relief.

.

.

.

His mother's voice woke him.

"Noatak," she said softly from the encompassing darkness.

It sounded like bells, like air and ocean, like hearth and playing tag with Tarrlok. It sounded so good that it almost made his heart break. For over thirty years, he'd been deprived of that voice. And for over thirty years, Amon longed to hear it. His eyes began to well against his will.

" . . . mother?" He said hopefully, surprised at how weak his voice was.

"I'm here."

Straight ahead, a door opened. Soft light flooded into the room and streamed around his mother's silhouette. Amon shuffled forward, unsure and afraid. _Don't be a dream, _he thought helplessly. _Please let this be real. _Tentatively, he reached out towards the shadow, half-expecting to grasp only air. Instead, his mother caught his hand between her own and held it gently.

"My son," she said, already crying. "I knew one day you would return to me."

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

Korra was having second thoughts.

And they weren't proper second thoughts, either. Thoughts that should've been like _Oh, I probably shouldn't have taken Tenzin's sky bison without his permission _or _ I should've at least told someone I was leaving. _

No, she was thinking things like _I fucking hate spirits _and _Wan Shi Tong can kiss my ass, _and, of course, _Amon's gonna kill me, no, he's really gonna kill me and no one will ever find my body. _

Oogi rumbled beneath her, thankfully jarring her out of her reverie. "Sorry for making you nervous, too, buddy," she said, absently patting his head. "I'm just having bit of a crisis here." He growled in condolences before falling silent, once again leaving Korra alone with her thoughts and the lull of the ocean.

She barely even registered that they were flying above land.

Half an hour passed, and each second Korra debated on continuing or turning back. _Hell, he's probably dead by now, _she reasoned. Amon had already on the brink of death by the time Aang showed her that vision almost two hours ago. His chances of surviving decreased every minute. "Can't be blamed if the guy keels over before I even show up," said Korra hopefully.

"It would still be your fault, Korra," said Aang, appearing beside her.

Korra just about fell off Oogi's head. She flailed, barely managing to catch herself on the sky bison's horn. "_What the f- _Spirits, Aang! A little warning next time!" Korra clung to the horn as she clutched her chest. ". . . I think you gave me a heart attack," she said breathlessly.

Aang was thoroughly translucent as he sat down on Oogi. Korra spluttered, "Could you at least make yourself look less creepy!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I could to say the same for you."

"_HEY! _It is two o'clock in the damn morning, you're lucky that I'm even dressed!"

"Korra," said Aang, suddenly seriously, side-eying her grimly as she clambered back into her seat. "I think it's about time we had a chat."

"I think I know where this going," muttered Korra, remembering Aang's words in the throne room, reminding her that she was still pissed at him. "You want to get on my case, too. Tell me how bad of an Avatar I am, right? Back stab me like you did in the spirit world?"

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. Clearly, his patience was running thin. _Whatever_, Korra thought. Let him get mad. She was beyond caring right now.

"I said what needed to be said. I didn't turn my back on you, I don't mean to, and I never will mean to," he said gently, though definitely annoyed.

"Yeah, you sure showed me back there in the spirit world," snapped Korra.

"You're acting like a child."

"_Y-you're _acting like a child!"

Aang snorted, "Good one."

"Why are you even here, Aang!? I can do this by myself, believe it or not!"

"I don't doubt that you can, Korra. What I doubt is that you _will." _

Korra scowled, turning to glare at him. "I'm here aren't I!? I'm traveling at break neck speeds, in the freezing cold, in the middle of the damn night, just to save the life of some jerk that deserves to go _straight _to hell, all for some spirits who think I'm worthless! What more do you want from me!"

Korra tried to reel herself back in, but all the day's events, the anxiety, the exhaustion, and the anger surged forth. Before she knew it, she was screaming: "Trust me, if I wasn't going to do this then _I would've turned back an hour ago! I don't need you! I don't need you to guide me because you were such a perfect Avatar – THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAPPENING IF __**YOU**__ DIDN'T SCREW UP! TURNS OUT YOU FUCKED THINGS UP MORE THAN YOU FIXED THEM, AANG!" _

Silence yawned between them.

She breathed heavily in the quiet.

Aang looked stunned and impossibly childlike.

_. . . crap. _

Korra's face fell as she realized what had just come out of her mouth. Dammit, why didn't she ever think before saying anything! What kind of asshole goes berserk on _the _Avatar Aang, savior of the world and possibly the kindest man to have ever lived? An apology bubbled to her lips, but before she could get it out, Aang began to speak.

" . . . You're right."

Korra rather would've preferred if he yelled at her. Now she felt even more horrible. Go figure. "Wait, I'mreallysorry. I didn't mean to say that. Promise. It just slipped out," she backpedaled.

Aang simply glanced at her before slipping into his thoughts. Solemnly, he fiddled with the prayer beads wrapped around his palm. Korra eyed him, desperately searching for a way to cure the increasingly awkward situation. It shouldn't have even been awkward. They were technically the same person, she thought acridly.

"Just keep following north," Aang said finally. "You should reach Amon by dawn."

He didn't say he forgave her, but Korra decided to take it that way.

However, Korra couldn't help but wincing as Amon's name was mentioned out loud. She'd forgotten about the whole entire thing for a few seconds, and couldn't say she was happy that it was back. Aang must've seen the look on her face because he leaned over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder (though it held no weight because he was a damn ghost), and said, "I know you can do this, Korra."

Korra flinched. Aang really was too kind. Spirits, she was such a horrible person.

"Yeah, but how?" She whispered. Little by little, she felt herself becoming smaller, becoming something less than the Avatar and more like a scared child. "I don't even know how to start something like this? You guys keep saying protect Amon, but how am I even supposed to do that?"

"You disappear," he said simply, as though she hadn't just cursed him out.

Korra scowled. She felt guilty, but still the anger lingered at the bottom of her stomach, warming like a coal."You make it sound easy. I can't just disappear, _I'm_ the Avatar."

"It _is _easy," he replied. "During the Hundred Year War, my friends and I managed to disappear deep into the Fire Nation for weeks without being detected. It's not as hard as you're making it seem."

"You didn't have newspapers or radios back then," Korra said bitterly. Damn muckrakers. Journalists were perhaps the most annoying people ever, all they ever tried to do was drag her name through the mud. She could already see the headlines, _**AVATAR ALLIES WITH TERRORIST AMON. **_

Spirits.

Aang cocked his head. "Then go to a place where there are no newspapers or radio."

"Hah, that's a good one!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "And where exactly am I supposed to find this magical place? It's been a long time since you've been on this world, bub. Times have changed."

". . . You have to promise me that you won't leave the next Avatar into the care of the Order of the White Lotus."

"Why?"

Aang shook his incredulously, "Because they spoiled you to the point where you know nothing about the world around you."

"I resent that," Korra sniffed.

"Good," said Aang. "Believe it or not, the majority of the population still lives without electricity, Korra. Oh, and it's only been eighteen years since I was here I'll have you know. Times haven't changed _that _much."

"Whatever," she said, before quietly muttering, " . . . and I'm not spoiled."

"And Lin is a pretty, pretty princess."

Korra reminded herself that Aang was translucent and if she tried to punch him she'd fly right over the side of Oogi's head. "Where am I supposed to find this magical place anyways," she said begrudgingly, eye ticking.

Curiously, Aang edged to side of Oogi's head. Korra was almost afraid that he'd fall off, but then she remembered he was already dead. Aang craned his neck over the side before coming back up, smiling at her. "Look down," he said, pointing eagerly.

Korra loosened her grip on the reins and hesitantly peeked over the side. Beneath them was a small circle of lights, seemingly random in the vast and dark forest. A town? No, Korra thought, it was too small for that. She could barely make out the buildings from their altitude, but she could tell there weren't many of them. It was a village, and an incredibly isolated one at that.

Suddenly, a thought dawned upon her. She had absolutely no idea where she was. Blindly, she had followed the feeling in her body, dragged by that invisible string. Now, she didn't even know what nation she was in.

"Mind telling me where this is?" She asked Aang, situating herself back into her original spot.

"Of course," said Aang. "We are right above a small fishing village located on the shores of the Earth Kingdom – Hai Chun. It's only five days in walking distance from Republic City, but everyone just seems to forget it's there. The nearest radio is miles away, and I'm pretty sure they don't even get a newspaper."

They flew over the village, and Aang turned around, eyes lingering on the lights for a while longer.

"You look like you know a lot about it," she pressed. "Doesn't seem too secretive to me."

"That's where Bumi was born. It's actually a really cool story. I might tell it to you one day," he said thoughtfully, though Korra really had no intention on asking anyways. "The villagers helped Katara and I there. They're good people, they'll help you in any way they can. Just don't mention Amon's name or say you're the Avatar. Then you're just inviting trouble in. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," she said, sounding the exact opposite.

They sat in companionable silence for moment when Aang began to stand, "I have to go soon, Korra."

"What?" She blinked. "So soon? But there's so many things I have to ask you!"

"Like what? You get one question before I have to go. I can always come back."

"Wait . . .", she said desperately, trying to pick the question that was the most important. Finally, she said, "How am I supposed to protect both Republic City and Amon?"

"You don't."

"W-what do you mean I don't. Which one do I pick then!?"

"Amon."

Now that wasn't the answer she was expecting. "You're not serious. Have you seen Republic City lately, Aang? It's practically in ruins! That's why I had such a huge problem with this 'save Amon' plan you spirits came up with!" It really wasn't, but it was more noble than her real reason.

Aang gave yet another long suffering sigh. "It's up to you to separate yourself from the world. Yes, Republic City is still in turmoil, but Amon takes priority above all. Without him, you won't be able to stop Emperor Shangdi from destroying the Avatar Cycle."

Aang went quiet for a moment, once again falling into a thoughtful silence. "I'm afraid to see what will happen to the world without the Avatar, Korra. I'm really afraid."

Images of the world ravaged by fire and war came to mind. Korra shuddered. She'd never seen war, and neither had most of the world. Yet she remembered the stories, her lessons in the compound in the North Pole. Her teachers had told her that millions died in the last war – that it wiped out Tenzin's ancestors and left so many orphaned, widowed, and childless. It never dawned on her how severe it was until she went to Republic City. She got a taste of it then, thankfully only a small one, but it was good enough to scare her for a lifetime. She never wanted to see what happened on the day of the Purge of Republic City again. Oh, Spirits, no.

Involuntarily, her hands began to quake. Korra lifted one in front of her face, watching it surreally.

Aang, who was watching her quietly, said, "I think it's finally starting to catch up to you."

"What is?"

"The war," Aang said. "It's okay to be afraid, you know."

Korra burrowed her shaking hands into Oogi's fur. "I am _not_ afraid," she said resolutely, staring straight ahead.

"Lying to yourself won't make you any less frightened," he coaxed, but the words died on his lips at the glare she leveled on him. "Or not."

He looked suddenly to sky and sighed sadly, "It is time to for me to go, Korra."

She met his ghostly eyes, silently pleading for him to stay.

"I wish I could be with you the entire way. Unfortunately, that's not how things work."

" . . . I know," she said, defeated. Guess she really did have to deal with this herself. Man, the spirits really were cruel bastards.

"Have faith in yourself, Korra," he said as he faded away. A little part of Korra's confidence slipped away with him into the night. Her lips wobbled – this was not even remotely fair.

Oogi groaned in protest, but quieted down as Korra patted his head as she stared into the space Aang had just been. "I know, buddy. I know."

Time passed, an hour, maybe more. At first, Korra busied herself with mentally mapping her way back to Hai Chun. It was difficult in the dark but she had been taught by the best trackers in the South Pole. The novelty of it quickly wore off and Korra once again found herself falling asleep. By the time they drifted back over the ocean, she was rocking back and forth, eyes drooping closed before snapping open again.

One time, she did fall asleep. Only for a minute or so, but the moment she slipped into unconsciousness, Amon's mask popped into her mind, startling her awake. This happened over and over, until she was finally fully awake by the fifth time, bloodshot eyes and all.

A moment later, Korra saw a dark shape in the water.

She gulped, seriously considering turning tail and fleeing. Instead, she squared her shoulders and exhaled.

" . . . here goes nothing."

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

Bolin woke knowing that something was wrong. He blinked awake, straining to listen in the quiet room. No one was shouting, or screaming, nothing to tell him that something was amiss. Except the air. The air felt frantic, buzzing with excited energy.

It wasn't something that a lot of people would've been able to pick up, but Bolin wasn't like other people. Growing up on the streets taught him a thing or two. You had to be aware at all times if you didn't want your earnings for the day being pilfered by someone much sneakier than you.

Quietly, he shifted out of bed and padded out into the hallway. The corridor was dark, but at the very end he saw a warm glow emanating from the connected dining room just around the corner. Bolin slid the shoji door closed behind him and slinked down the hall. He could hear people murmuring as he got closer, about what he couldn't tell.

"She wouldn't be there," a woman whispered harshly.

"Xiao Mei, please lower your voice. We do not want to wake the compound," said another. Tenzin.

Bolin peeked over the wall and into the dining room.

Apparently, there was some kind of top secret pow wow going down by candlelight. Bolin rubbed his chin – this looked shady. Tenzin and a group of White Lotus members congregated about the large round table set in the middle of the room, heads bowed low as they angrily whispered to each other. Individuals pointed randomly at what looked to be a map of the South Pole.

Some feet away, Master Katara nonchalantly drank tea beside the fireplace.

_Something fishy is going on here, _thought Bolin, brows furrowed.

"What're you doing, bro?" Asked Mako, appearing out of freaking nowhere.

The noise that came out Bolin's mouth was not human. He screeched and flailed straight into the dining room.

"_AHHHH_oh . . . oh crap."

Seven pairs of eyes glared down angrily at him.

"H-hey?" He said weakly, shuffling back until he hit Mako. Stupid Mako. Always messed up his sneak mode.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Huffed Tenzin, hastily rolling up the map. "It's very late."

"Well, you see," started Bolin.

"We're adults," finished Mako.

Bolin made a face and wondered why Mako was socially retarded. He glanced warily at his brother, who'd crossed his arms, and turned apologetically to Tenzin. "Yeah, we're pretty tired and all, it just felt like something was wrong. That's it."

"Nothing to worry yourselves over, boys," said Tenzin curtly.

Bolin was about to shrug and go back to bed when Mako said, "It is if it's about Korra."

"Huh? What're you talking 'bout Mako?" Bolin rubbed at his drooping eyes.

Mako stepped past him and into the room, eyes locked with Tenzin. "There's something wrong, isn't there? Is that why she's not in her room?"

Tenzin bristled. "And what do you think you're doing in her room at this time of night, young man?"

Bolin cringed at the implication and immediately started looking for Korra's dad – dude was a big guy and Bolin didn't want his brother being crushed into a pulp anytime soon. Luckily, Tonraq was nowhere to be found. In his stead was a slightly red Tenzin who looked like he was about to pummel someone out of sheer frustration.

"Uh, what?" said Mako brilliantly.

A bark of laughter from the far side of the room saved him.

Mastar Katara chortled merrily into her tea, watching them all over the edge of her cup.

"Mother," sighed Tenzin, "this is not funny. This is a very pressing matter."

"But it is, Tenzin," said Katara as she lowered her cup. "Here we are with a missing an Avatar and you're more concerned with whether or not a teenage boy has been sneaking into her room."

"I wasn't sneaking into her room, I was just checking on her," spluttered Mako, blushing.

"Korra's missing?" said Bolin at the same time.

"Shush," Tenzin said, looking torn, "Do you want to wake up the entire compound?"

"_Why didn't you tell us!? What if she's in danger?" _Interjected Mako in a way that reminded Bolin too much of the equalist's underground tunnels. Bolin put a hand on his brother's shoulder and pulled him back. Mako was getting too riled up for his own good.

"Please lower your voice," said Tenzin gravely. "I did not wake you because you did not need to be awake. You have just survived a war, boys. It was time for you to rest."

"He knew that you'd run yourselves silly with trying to find her and exhaust yourselves," cut in Katara as she shuffled across the room. "I even put sleeping draught in Lin's tea just because of that reason. Tonraq and Senna's, too. We didn't count on you two, however," she rubbed at her chin and looked them up and down.

"Are we the only ones who know?" Bolin asked.

"Hmm, why yes," said Katara, "We thought it would be better if only a few people knew about this. No reason in getting everyone panicked."

"And why the hell not!?" Mako shouted again.

Tenzin took a threatening step forward, "You will not speak that way to my mother young man."

Bolin grimaced at the rising tension in the room. Thankfully, Mako realized his mistake and coughed out an apology before receding back. Katara looked nonplussed, just kept on smiling in that weird way that only elderly people could without looking creepy.

She turned to Mako, "There's no need to worry, boy. Korra isn't in any danger."

"You don't know that, mother."

"Of course I do, Tenzin. I've been telling you this since we first found her missing. She's a strong girl, she can handle herself. Tenzin here has been driving himself crazy with trying to find her, while trying to make sure he didn't make any ruckus. If he had hair it would've fallen out a long time ago."

"But-"began Bolin.

"She's safe, I promise."

"But how do you know, er, _Master _Katara,?" Mako said, adding extra reverence on her title after seeing the dark look Tenzin leveled on him.

Katara smile widened. "She told me. She's on a mission."

Mako's brow furrowed, "A mission to do what?"

"To save herself."

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

"C'mon boy," whispered Korra, easing Oogi into a descent. "Easy, easy. Good boy." They now hovered above Amon's body. Luminescent and huge, the moon shone behind her head, making Amon's broad figure easily identifiable in the dark water.

Amon didn't quite look like Amon. He was face down on a slab of metal, his drenched hood encompassing his entire face. The lower half of his body dipped into the water while his upper body just about clung to the metal. He was completely motionless.

It all seemed surreal. She wasn't really on some quest for some nihilistic gods to save some megalomaniacal bastard. Korra stared holes into his back for a long moment before everything rushed back to her like a tidal wave. Immediately, her heart rate picked up again.

"Crap," she said as Oogi circled around Amon like a vulture. "Crap, crap, crap, spirits, fuck, ugh, what am I gonna do? Is he dead? Please, _please, _be dead," she said, practically able to feel Aang's cosmic glare burning into her head. Then, for some odd reason, she remembered Koh's smug grin the throne room. That made a lit a fire in her stomach, and before she could convince herself otherwise, she threw herself off of Oogi. The water crystallized beneath her feet. She ran on this new found courage, letting her create a bridge to where he floated.

When she was barely an inch away, she stuck a foot out and poked Amon with her boot. "Hey," she said timidly. "Get up you creepy bastard."

Amon twitched.

"Ah!" Korra squeaked, but stayed her ground. She poked him again, this time more cautiously. Then she did it again and again and again. All the way until she no longer felt terrified of the almost corpse before her. It got to the point where she set her boot in the middle of his shoulders and roughly shook his body. "You better be alive," she whined, though secretly elated with this new turn of events.

That is until she saw the blood.

She didn't know how she could've missed it, but when she did she jumped back. "Spirits," she whispered.

A long river of blood slipped from out under Amon's hood, slinked across the metal, and fell into the water where it created a dark ribbon that traveled out to sea. Korra, in a fit of guilt, began to bend. She lifted Amon swirled the water around Amon and began to lift him out of the ocean and onto her platform of ice.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to do that," she said frantically, gently turning him over. "Just having some fun," she said, though more to Aang than to herself or the injured man whose body she'd just been stomping. Korra leaned over the side of the platform and coated her hands with glowing water. "Sorry, sorry," she hurried back to Amon and awkwardly shoved off his still encompassing hood with her elbow. It didn't occur to that she could potentially be aggravating his wound further until halfway. When she did realize she let the water gloves fall from her hands and began to gently peel the hood away from his face.

Korra's froze.

This was not Amon.

Amon had a wooden face, he was not his man with a long nose and heavy brows. His fingers didn't turn blue and his clothes weren't torn.

Korra had steeled herself for Amon. Amon was the red and white curves of his mask, the broad shoulder pads and his militant stance. Amon was an idea, he did not feel, breathe, nor bleed. Though the blood that flowed like a river from the burns and gashes that patterned his body proved otherwise.

No, this wasn't Amon. Couldn't be.

She was not prepared for this. She was expecting a monster and instead looked into the pitiful face of a weak, weak man.

Then, Amon's chest shuddered with a labored breath. Morbidly curious, Korra lightly pressed her hand beneath his collarbone. His heart pulsed faintly beneath her yanked her hand back as though it'd been 'd been so prepared to let Amon die. Maybe would've jeopardize her bending and peace just to let him pass away to his own misery. But now – spirits, how could she even . . .

Korra's eyes widened. She looked into his face, horrified by how gruesome his wounds looked, and bit her lip. Fine, she decided with a curt nod. "Okay," she said, "Okay." Then, as quick as thought she leaned back over the platform and shoved her hands back into the water. The water knitting around her hands glowed so bright - brighter than anything she had ever produced. Korra bought them up and glanced at Amon.

No, not Amon. She wouldn't do this for Amon.

As far as she was concerned Amon was dead.

She was saving Noatak now.

.

.

.

* * *

_ooo_

* * *

I'm not happy with this chapter. Nope, not one bit, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore than I already have. So, I'm sorry for the quality - it could be loads better. I'll probably rewrite this story once it's done and over with, but that won't be for a long time. Honestly, one of the reason it took so long to get this chapter out was because it wasn't fun for me to write, I was way too impatient to write the other chapters.

Note that _To End Well_ will start off slow, y'know with exposition and all that crap, but once it picks it up it won't be slowing down. So please keep tight until because I'm so _so _excited to show you guys what was really cramped in my head for two months. Also, my stamina for writing isn't all that great. Terrible actually. But I am trying super hard. I promise you that I will not discontinue this story . . . but it will probably take me two weeks or so to cram out a chapter. _Forgive me!_

Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
